It Only Took Five
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Minor broken filters and one unavoidable revelation. Not the best combination for certain situations…like this one. Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Yeah! WARNING: OVER 18 ONLY PLEASE. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** It Only Took Five

**Pairing:** Edward & Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Minor broken filters and one unavoidable revelation. Not the best combination for certain situations…like this one. Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Yeah! WARNING: OVER 18 ONLY PLEASE.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Edward?"

Hearing a soft uncertain voice behind him, Edward turns around to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen standing before him. His fingers twitch, needing to touch her. Smiling his reply, "Yeah," he reaches out his hands to clasp her smaller free one between them.

He doesn't want to let go.

"You're Bella." Green eyes move down and back up, quickly taking in her long slender legs, round hips and perfect breasts. He can't help it. She is stunning. God help him if he didn't love a woman in a dress. Mid-thigh, loose and flowing. Exquisite plunging neckline, and deep blue…satin. His favorite.

She smells utterly intoxicating. Feminine and floral.

She's blushing as she looks away, pulling her hand slowly from his two larger ones and hoping he has not seen her checking him out, too. Her own hand, now free, tingles. No one could possibly look better in dark jeans, fitted white button down and black blazer than this man. He is sin. His jaw and hair alone are sin.

His stubble…is sin.

Her heart is beating fast as she replies, suddenly finding that she's looking everywhere but at him. "That's, um, me." She bites her lip, raising her hand and giving a small wave as confirmation.

He can tell she's nervous. Fuck, he's nervous too. Who wouldn't be in this situation, especially if you have not been in this type of situation before?

He never has.

"You know, uh…if you don't want to do this I won't hold you to it. I know my friends, Emmett and Rosalie, can be pushy, soooo…" He trails off, hoping beyond hope she doesn't want to leave.

Panicking now, she looks back at his uncertain eyes, shaking her head and blinking quickly through her reply as she misunderstands, "Oh! How embarrassing. You didn't want to do this, did you? We can just…"

"No, no, no!" he interrupts. _Shit._ His hand rakes roughly through his auburn hair, making it crazy as he blows out a breath. "That's not what I meant at all. I, um…I'm very glad I am here…doing this…with you." He sees her visibly relax and continues, honestly, "You're beautiful."

Now she's beet red as she covers her face with one hand, his compliment embarrassing her completely. She peeks through, murmuring and smiling, "Thank you."

Enter sexy crooked grin. He really likes her. "You're welcome. Let's get a table." He turns to step towards the hostess stand.

Bella can't help it…she stares at his ass, pulling at her bottom lip with her white teeth.

She decides his ass is sin, too.

Not sixty seconds later they are being lead to a quiet table in the back corner, Edward slightly behind Bella. She barely notices her surroundings at the feel of his hand sort of ghosting over her lower back as they follow the hostess. He can't take his eyes off her feminine curves.

…_fucking beautiful round ass… _

"What?"

His eyes bug out, "Oh, um…nothing." Fuck.

They arrive at their table and Edward moves quickly to pull Bella's chair out for her as she sits down.

Smiling still, she peeks up at him. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." Moving around the small square table, he sits across from her, his movements causing the scent of him to travel to her.

He smells good. Like, really good. Soap and a mild fresh woodsy scent. Her mouth waters.

The hostess places their menus at the edge of the white clothed tabletop and lets them know their waiter will be with them momentarily. A bus boy arrives with stemmed glasses of iced water, crostini and tapenade with olive oil.

They stare at each other and smile, both a little awkward. Bella bites her lip again and Edward clears his throat and straightens his tie. Blind dates can be a bitch at the start.

Like the first hurdle at a track meet.

Reaching for the wine menu and opening it, he offers as he quickly scans the printed varieties, "They have the best Pinot Noir…uh…oh, here it is…"

"If it's alright, I think I would like to start off with something a bit stronger than wine." She pauses, waiting for his reaction.

Green eyes flash up from the menu to hers, seeming a bit surprised at her request, but the small smirk he gives her then tells her it will be no problem at all. He closes the menu soundly and places his elbows on the white linen table cloth, leaning forward, and asks, suddenly finding it extremely easy giving her his undivided attention, "What did you have in mind?"

She purses her lip-glossed lips, then says, "Vodka martini, dry, two olives."

He's watching her lips as she speaks, but he hears her very clearly. Then he moves his eyes up to her pretty brown ones. "I'll have the same, too." Crooked smile. "Then the wine."

"Then the wine."

**~DTE~**

Giggles. Edward decides he loves Bella's tiny little giggles. He can't take his eyes off her.

"…and then, she said that if I did not go on this blind date that she would take my entire collection of Japanese erasers and set them on fire…"

…_bite and suck that lip hard…_

He should pay attention now. He knows he should focus on her rich brown eyes. He can't stop watching her mouth. His reply is dazed. "What? Uh um…I mean, that…that, uh, goes against all that is sacred in the foraging and gathering world…" his eyes stay zoned on her lips, "…uh…I mean, as far as Japanese erasers go."

Bella clears her throat and adjusts in her seat, letting her right hand play softly around the stem of her now half-empty martini glass, smiling at his reply. She can tell he is distracted. "Sorry, lame story, I know."

He eyes, focused now on the movements of her right hand, move quickly up to hers, noticing her grimace and the slight roll of her eyes. He puffs his breath out and shakes his head at himself, his fingers rubbing at his slightly stubbled jaw. "Look, I'm sorry, Bella." He is internally self-reproaching. "I, uh…honestly…I just…can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to be sitting here at this table with you." His brows furrow. "I haven't been out in a while, so, uh…"

"Really?" She is surprised by this, her eyebrows shooting upward. He's so handsome. Very much so, even, that it's hard to imagine him not swarmed with invitations year 'round. She blinks. "I mean, I would have guessed you'd have to beat the women off with a stick." She is mesmerized as she watches his Adam's apple move to swallow down his drink.

He barks out a quick laugh, almost choking as he sets his glass down and reaches for his cloth napkin. "You must have me confused with someone else. There's a reason I am on this blind date, after all. And it's not because I have been around the whole entire block already." He smirks.

Bella grins back, then lifts her glass, taking a healthy sip and placing it back down. She pauses, contemplating, then continues. "Alright, then. I'll bite."

His own eyebrows shoot upward at her choice of words. He tries. He really does. But, he fails, trying to control his thoughts now much harder that before on the subject of biting.

"Why is that, pray tell?" She teases. "You don't go out, and apparently you don't have a girlfriend?"

He sees it coming. His breath lodges in his throat somewhere. He knew it would come to this point…the question portion of the evening, typical to every first date, especial a blind one. He falters, thinking of how to verbalize his answer. "Um…I uh…I'm sorta…married to my…job?"

Fuck, he wishes that this would have occurred a bit later on in their evening together. It could make or break him. It has before. He really wants to get through dessert this time.

Bella, remembering what Rosalie said before about him owning his own business, asks innocently, "What exactly do you do?"

He fidgets, rubbing at the back of his head, "I, uh, own and operate my own online website." He is vague. He redirects the question. "What do you do, Bella?"

She can tell he doesn't want to elaborate. She answers, simply, pointing to herself, "Book nerd here. Stuck in the Stacks. Tulane's Rare Books library is where I hide away almost daily." She's not going to let him get away with that. She's curious now. Redirecting, "What sort of website do you run?"

Suddenly he's quite thirsty, finishing the rest of his martini and motioning for their waiter.

She smiles and swallows the rest of hers down in one large gulp, too, thinking he's really cute when he's nervous.

**~DTE~**

Warmth spreading. That's the perfect description of how Bella is currently feeling inside. Good, relaxed. Playful, even. What could Mr. Sexy-Cute be hiding? She knows he is successful. She also knows he doesn't want to tell her, too.

After their waiter removes their empty glassware, Edward orders the Pinot Noir to be served with their first course, pan seared scallops in white truffle oil. They are going to share.

Edward is feeling good as well. A fantastic martini will do it every time. He also thinks he is pretty smooth…that is, until their waiter leaves the table to fetch their wine for service. Bella is on to him. The tapping of her delicate painted fingernail against her lips tells him so.

He is going to get away with nothing, he knows.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "So, Tulane, huh?" He can see the amusement in her eyes. "Must be fantastic to be around all that history. I mean, _Rare Books_." His eyes widen as if to say wow. "Who wouldn't love that?" He nods repeatedly, stupidly, and waits.

His knee bounces.

She can tell.

In that female way, her hand goes to her throat as she gives a short laugh, leaning forward a bit and then settling back in her chair, smiling still…then she is quiet again. Softly, but with a bang, she redelivers, "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

She pops the last crostini with sun-dried tapenade into her mouth and waits. Her patience has been known to drive her co-workers absolutely bonkers.

More fidgeting. He looks around, then back. Then away again. She's not going to relent until she gets her answer.

…_gorgeous and fucking smart…_

Her eyes twinkle. "You know you keep talking to yourself…out loud…"

He looks back, wide eyed and stunned. His filter is for shit.

"I heard you earlier a couple of times, also." She begins ticking them off. "Let's see. Apparently, you like my beautiful round ass…you want to bite and suck my lip hard…and, just now…you said that I am beautiful and fucking smart." Her grin couldn't get much bigger. "Thank you for that last one."

He pinches between his brows, sighing at his stupid self as he answers, "Oh, you heard me, huh?" Now he is the red-faced one. Sheepish eyes back to hers. "Occupational hazard."

This bag is definitely about to burst open. No time like the present. He lets both of his hands grab at the edge of his side of the table, then leaning forward minutely, he says through a sly but nervous grin, "I should warn you, I was only trying to protect you, Bella."

Oh, he's playing cute now. She loves it. She also loves the way he says her name. Like it belongs on his lips and his lips alone. A little challenging, she says in a confident whisper, "I'm a big girl, Edward. I am pretty sure that I can handle it."

He is thinking that she has no idea.

She knows he is stalling.

Finally, he plows ahead. "Alright." Big breath in, slow blow out. "I own my own…" He pauses and glances around quickly, one more time. Then, his striking green eyes move back to lock with hers. "I, um, own my own Learn-to-Talk-Dirty website."

Her expression vanishes. There's just…silence.

Then, her lip-glossed lips drop slightly open.

More silence, with accompanied fidgeting on his part.

Her eyes are wide brown-eyed staring. Dawning.

Both male legs are bouncing now.

"Oh." It's almost soundless. She blushes full on red.

His hand quickly rakes through his messy sexy hair.

A cork pops. "Excuse me, sir. Would you care to taste the wine?"

**~DTE~**

The sound of her knife scraping across the china patterned plate is enough to make her want to crawl under the table, it seems so loud. She barely registers the flavor of the perfectly seared scallop.

Her thoughts are running amuck.

She sips her wine, peeking up at him across the table over the crystal rim of her red wine glass.

He's been quiet.

But, so has she.

She knows he is worrying himself about what she might be thinking.

She's thinking that she wasn't expecting that for an answer at all. She's thinking he is not at all what she preconceived him to be before her arrival at this restaurant. She's thinking she doesn't know what to think, except that she's curious as a hyper cat.

He hasn't even tasted the rich truffle oil drizzled appetizer. He does drink some water, eyes downcast. His wine is untouched. He looks like he might throw up. Or run away.

She says, oh so quiet, "So, um…that's interesting." Indrawn breath, mind clearing head shake. "Wow."

His eyes flash to hers. "Yeah…wow-ah." Self-deprecating. She's gonna leave soon, he knows it.

Is it possible to roll one's eyes at oneself?

Rapid blinking ensues. "I mean," more flushing, "um…is it like a self-help program or something?"

He decides he is going to change his profession. "Something like that. Look, Bella…we don't have to talk about this."

"No, no…" she grabs her water and swallows a gulp, "it's…um, it's fine."

"Really, let's talk about your job. Rare Books Library…I mean," he gulps at nothing, trying to distract his mind by imagining the smell of old books, or backing Bella up against some, "that has to be so interesting. The people you must…"

She scoffs, interrupting, "Yeah, like being a librarian is so much more interesting." She leans forward a little more, picking her fork up again but only succeeding in moving her perfectly cooked scallop a little to the left across her plate.

He sighs. "I've made you uncomfortable."

Her thoughts are still amuck.

She looks back up at him, now biting at her bottom lip. She says, quietly still, "I am not nearly as uncomfortable as I think I should be. Or, as you expect me to be."

Snort. He looks quickly to the side and back again. "Well, you would be the first. This isn't exactly first date banter 101."

She lets a laugh out through her nose. "Most definitely true, Mr. Cullen."

Whoa.

He likes that. Like really, really likes that.

Mr. Cullen.

He's feeling a little bit taller.

She continues, trying to ease him, not liking this mood one bit, "You know, you haven't even sampled our appetizer…" Her fork moves to the rectangular plate between them, taking a scallop and placing it on his small clean plate.

The right side of his mouth lifts, loving that she just did that for him…and that she may not go running for the hills after all. He picks up his own unused cutlery, "You're right. Who wants to waist delicate truffle scallops?" Enthusiastic and hopeful, he cuts into his scallop, placing the bite into his mouth. "Mmm…" A small drop of the expensive oil catches at the side of his mouth. Reflexively, his thumb moves to swipe it up and he sucks it into his mouth with his tongue and lips.

_Holy shit..._

Bella's mouth goes dry. She can't stop watching his mouth, mesmerized as she uncrosses and re-crosses her legs. She's thinking she may be a closet slut, wondering why that motion is suddenly so erotic to her.

He laughs closed-mouthed as he swallows. "Now you are the one who's lost her filter."

Beet red, she bite at her lips again, "You…must be rubbing off on me…"

He's thinking, _don't say it, don't you fucking say it_…but he does. "Don't I wish."

Diversion tactic of her own. Licking her lips, completely uninterested in their appetizer now, she asks, still watching him porn-chew as he takes another bite, "So…um…tell me about the program."

He stops the porn-chewing, watching her face closely. He can see that she is really making an effort. He wants to make an effort too, take further chances, and answers after a sip at his until now untouched wine. Cautious still, he says, "Well, you were sort of right, you know. It's actually a guide of sorts. A learning tool." He wipes his mouth, pausing as he decides to let her lead the topic. It's safest that way.

"Wow." She reaches and takes another sip of her wine. "So, what…people just…Google you…or something? That's…really cool."

He answers, "Well, they Google the topic…not me. There are, um, degrees of…dirty talk. It's a guide." Edward's eyes never move from hers.

Wide brown eyes again. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. There are eight guides that every individual, partner or couple should practice to find their own unique voice. It leads them through their own comfort zones." He's watching her carefully again.

Bella blinks, taking another sip of red wine and swallowing. She savors the creamy dark cherry finish. "So, they find their unique, um," she glances down and back up, "dirty-talking voice."

Nervous giggle.

Locked stare, he captivates her entirely when he replies, "Exactly." He watches her reacting, her blush furious again.

She shivers. Moving her hand blindly, Bella attempts to set her wine glass back down. She clumsily proceeds to knock her water glass over.

The bus boy saves them.

New table cloth and settings later, Edward can barely contain his grin.

Maybe she can handle it after all.

**~DTE~**

The arrival of their entrées, salmon and asparagus over creamy fettuccini for Edward and warm fresh fig and grilled artichoke salad for Bella, interrupts them.

The waiter reaches to pour more wine but Edward interrupts. "Please. I'd like to serve our wine myself…"

"Certainly, sir."

Bella hides her huge smile behind her napkin. Brave again, she asks, adjusting her napkin demurely, "So, um, tell me about these eight guides." Her eyes are again locked on his.

Jesus this man is just so good looking. He is beautiful. She is sure she has never seen eyes that color of green before.

Edward is encouraged. He has never had anyone female, outside of Rosalie and his cousin, Angela, seem so interested. She's so cute…and gorgeous. He wonders what is so different that this girl…this beautiful woman in front of him… is seemingly so not turned off, that she keeps pursuing this topic. He is excited…hopeful…boosted.

He needs to play it cool.

He holds his finger up, swallowing down his first bite of an asparagus tip.

She notices his long fingers and attempts to camouflage her slight squirm.

He wipes his mouth at the sides. "Um, it's actually eight steps. I know I said guide, but…" He sips his wine. "Well," he pauses, noticing the erotic, erm…exotic fig on the end of her fork as she puts it into her mouth. His lips sort of mimic hers.

It's ridiculous. He can't help it.

What was he saying again?

Oh, yes.

Continuing, full focus now, "Basically they are this." He is nervous again, watching her reactions carefully, "Step one, be authentic and know yourself…your fantasies…what turns you on solely by yourself." He clears his throat. "Two, find your voice. Three, use your vocabulary…" he looks closely at her, sincerely, "including curse words."

She is not moving at all. She's waiting, listening…completely enthralled.

"Four, practice verbalizing alone. Five, read your partner…"

She giggles at that, then apologizes, "Sorry, sorry…just uh…go on…please…"

"What?" He deflates, embarrassed, but only a little, hoping she isn't laughing because she thinks he's an idiot.

Taking in his expression, she can see how earnest he is. Of course he is. He succeeds in his life with this. Sex is important. He's a helper. A professional. He's a dirty-talk professional sex helper. She's the one who is embarrassed now. "No…it's nothing, really."

Pointed stare. One raised eyebrow. "Bella, clearly I can see that it is, indeed, not nothing. What? Tell me…" He's encouraging her, almost daring her.

Oh. This is serious. Okay. "Fine." She blurts out, "How would you read me right now?"

Fuck. Where did that come from? Her eyes go wide. She can hardly believe she just said that. She scrambles, "I mean, um…I mean I know we are not partners…or even lovers…" holey-moley, "and we barely know each other, but, uh…hypothetically, if we go from square one…our current blind date…how would you read me…at this stage?" Fu-u-uck!

She's a freak. He's going to think she's such a freakin' freak. She's clearly found her freak.

Well…

This is interesting….

Such a turnaround from his past experiences in dealing with his chosen profession. Should he really do this…here…now? He began reading her as soon as his eyes landed on her. It's not like he doesn't already know how to answer, or what to say. He has to hide this oh so familiar part of himself too often. It's his everyday work life for Christ's sake. His norm.

He eats, drinks and breaths this shit.

It's engrained.

He knows this like the back of his hand. Or his palm.

Okay, that's a bad phrasing.

She is serious though. He swallows deep.

This, of course, is personal…not work.

His green eyes rake down and back up again, assessing her. Cautious, but not cautious at all. It's so easy to do. She's exquisite…intoxicating…worth the risk.

He is going to take another chance.

"Okay." He clears his throat, leaning forward over their small table, looking at her from under his lashes, and begins, quiet himself now but very clear, "Well…for one, the way you are wearing your hair…down and wavy…" he motions around his own face as he speaks softly, "…and long, but pulled back on the sides with those pretty combs, loose and almost falling out of them. It tells me you want to be seen as a good girl…"

Bella's eyes widen just the barest at his observation, her mouth opening slightly.

She's deciding his long lashes are sin, too.

She watches as his eyes dip down to blatantly stare at her breasts. She unconsciously holds her breath.

"…but, couple that with your exquisite, if not borderline maddening display of creamy swelling cleavage…" his eyes flash back up to stare at her own wide-again brown ones, and he whispers, "…it tells me you really want to be a bad girl, don't you, Bella?"

Time stops.

Is she breathing?

She's just staring. Her eyes look glazed.

She's definitely not taking a breath.

Oh shit.

It was too much.

**~DTE~**

She feels a certain warmth moving behind her left ear, tucking her hair back and away from where it is hanging loose. Goosebumps erupt down her neck and along her arms at the sensation.

What is she…stunned? Well, yes…but not exactly. Shocked? Upset? Dazed? Astonished or astounded? Yes and no again.

She is…amazed, dazzled.

Awake.

And, completely and utterly turned the hell on.

Her pink parts tell her so.

"Bella…" His warm worried breath is close now.

Her eyes refocus and shift sideways to see him next to her. He pulls at his hair.

He's muttering to himself again.

_Emmett's gonna kick my fucking ass… _

Apparently his chair decided to move right next to hers. She loves the sound of his voice. Velvet smooth. "Bella…" he says again. Her face turns to his. "I shouldn't have said those things. I went too far. I'm sorry." His green eyes are remorseful. "I am so very sorry-"

"Stop."

His face falls. He swallows, uncomfortable. "Yes, right. I'll just get the check."

She blinks, half-smiling. "That's not what I mean, Edward."

He stops rising from his chair, looking down at her, and then slowly he sits back down.

She continues. "What I mean is for you to stop apologizing." She fans herself with her right hand. "Whew, is it hot in here…" It's not a question. She stops her movements and grabs her glass of wine, taking a healthy huge gulp. Then she grabs for her water glass and downs the remaining cool clear liquid in three large gulps.

Edward is frozen, hypnotized.

Now she stares at him, accessing him…reading. Step number five. "You know, that's a pretty dangerous weapon you have there."

He is absolutely dumbfounded. "Wha-huh?"

Her brown eyes roam over his handsome features, the pulse-point behind his sex-jaw. "It's like you are a modern day pioneer. Like, a sort of modern day version of _Linnaeus's Erbale Sensualitas_, only it would be _Cullen's Humana Sensualitas_."

Fuck she is sexy. He has no idea what she just said. What he does know is that she is way more dangerous than him.

It's a fact.

"Is that Latin?"

"Mhmm. Rare Books, remember?"

Crooked sexy smirk. He turns sideways in his chair to face her, his legs spreading to accommodate her chair between them. "You want to elaborate on that for me…Miss Swan?" His forearms find their own respective resting spots. His left one on the clothed table top, his right is a bit more possessive, lying across the back of her chair.

He is totally in her space. She never wants him to move.

She lifts one hand to play gently with the long strand of miniature black pearls hanging between her breasts. Right at their exposed swells. She licks her lips and responds with a sexy, brave, "Yeah, I do."

Now he is the one thinking the temperature just went up another notch. He is in full agreement. It is hot in here.

Her own arms rest in her lap now, crossed at her wrists. She knows it enhances her exposed cleavage further. He does too. He can't look away.

She lets them jiggle just a little. He groans, almost imperceptive, his eyes turning almost predatory.

Elaborating, she says, "It's your inner knowledge. Your study of human sensuality…on wants and desires…needs. It's a very powerful weapon to hold."

"A weapon which enables other people's weapons." He forces his eyes back to hers.

"Exactly." She stares at his lips, and says, "What's a girl to do but learn to defend herself with her own weapon."

He is pretty sure he shouldn't attack her in this restaurant. He presses on. "And how would you defend yourself? Parry and thrust?"

She looks back to his eyes, which are now very intense, dark. "Hum," she pretends to mull over her answer, "since I am enabled…I definitely would parry and thrust. You're the ultimate bad boy, aren't you?"

"Well, I am definitely having some very bad thoughts at the moment."

"They can't possibly be as bad as my own."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?"

"Probably as much I want you to kiss me right now, except I would also bite."

He twitches inside his jeans. He's met his match.

Another ten notches hotter.

The air between them is sizzling. Crackling. They are each completely unaware of their surroundings now, solely focused on what is occurring between the two of them at their table right now.

"I think you've just graduated top of my class."

She glances down and back up from his clearly visible erection. "That weapon you are sporting says I am top honors."

"Do you know how much I want to touch you right now? Your nipples, your breasts?"

She shifts closer. "Edward…"

"Look, Bella…" He shifts closer, too.

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"Fuck!"

A throat clears nearby. "Pardon me, sir…ma'am."

Two pairs of intense eyes move immediately up to see their waiter standing at their table, looking a little nervous and uncomfortable. "Um, would you like your entrée and place settings moved next to the lady?"

Edward takes a moment, blinking and straightening his tie that does not really need to be straightened. He blows out a breath and answers, "Sure, that would be perfect, thank you."

**~DTE~**

They are both sitting there at the table face forward but on the same side of the table now, feeling confused and elated at the same time, entrées barely touched, water and wine glassed refilled. They are recovering.

Edward speaks first, "So, how 'bout those Saints."

Bella cracks a grin, saying, "Seriously. That's what you choose to say after…_all that_." Her hand motions sloppily between them as emphasis. Then she slumps and shakes her head at herself, staring down and adjusting her cloth napkin again, trying not to feel like she's just been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing like a teenager. "Besides, I get enough about sports of any sort on campus. Who Dat this…Saints that…ugh." She peeks at him sideways again.

She's fucking adorable. Jesus. "I bet you do." He runs a hand across his cheek and down to scratch his jaw, then says, "Bella, I want you to know that I, uh…don't…ever…do…_all of that_," he uses her expression, "that we just did." He picks up his fork and fiddles with it in his hand. "I mean I do…" fuck, "but never in a moment such as this. I like to think I am much more smooth than that."

Now she snorts, "Oh, you were smooth, all right. Incredibly so that I couldn't resist my own reaction." Another sip of water. Then she says, "As long as, uh, we are being honest," blushing all over, "I don't usually act like such a hussy on the first date. It's a rule."

He smiles, "Well rules are made to be broken."

"Some are, that's for sure…" she trails off, her mind amuck again, overblown with images and words and wants.

He mind is in similar torture. He cannot seem to control himself with this girl. He fucking wants her and it's only been just over an hour since they met.

Another chance? Yes, indeed.

He licks his lips, surveying their barely touched plates. "You know, figs are one of the most discussed foods as far as being an aphrodisiac. Asparagus is too."

She blinks rapidly, "Oh, I knew about the figs, but not about the asparagus." She looks at her plate. It's a beautiful salad. Then she glances over at his plate and asks, "Will you tell me about the asparagus?"

Sexy crooked grin, again. "Sure. I only know a little, but I have heard that in the 1800s brides and grooms were fed a three course asparagus dinner, or maybe it was their three daily meals, before their wedding day vows were taken." He sees her lick her lips. "It was thought that, because of all the vegetable's nutrients that it aided in achieving orgasmic bliss."

She might see a little devil's fire lighting his eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know. Tell me about the figs, now."

"Well…" she looks away and back again. "Figs are, um, one of the oldest recorded fruits. Adam and Eve wore them in the Bible…and I think that they were the favorite fruit of Cleopatra…not to mention…" holy shit, here she goes again, "um, that their insides are representative of the female sexual organs…"

So fucking beautiful…

…he is gone.

She's asking for it.

No more Mr. Nice.

When he speaks next, his voice is hoarse, low, "Spread your thighs."

She gasps, staring in shocked lust at his almost now black eyes. She notices both of their breaths have changed, becoming a bit shuddery. She glanced quickly to his lips, then to his pulse point behind his jaw again. It is clearly working overtime.

Brown eyes back to his, she slowly spreads her thighs.

His groan is deep and almost imperceptive as he whispers, watching her, "Mmm, good girl." He swallows deep before continuing, "I want to try something", he pauses and then says, "May I have one of your figs, Bella."

Her entire body shivers. Her nipples peak hard. What is wrong with her? She has no control. She wants give him one of her figs…and it would not be because she is a 'good' girl.

In some sort of hyper-sensual trance, Bella reaches for her fork and spears a deep colored fig, moving it towards his slightly open, waiting mouth, holding it out for him to take.

What he does next causes pure desire to shoot straight through her to her core.

He licks it, watching her face, her eyes. He doesn't take it into his mouth. He licks at the center…with just the tip of his tongue, delving into the erotic fleshy red mass, then he places his lips over it…the juicy red center…sucking, and using his tongue…just like he would if he was…

Holy fuck…

He groans.

She clenches hard and sudden, her hips pressing down into her chair, grinding minutely.

"I can smell you." He grows harder, his mouth salivating. It hurts, he is so hard. He leaks. "Fuck, Bella! I want to taste you so fucking bad."

Her eyes glaze at his words. Where did he come from? She whines, "Edward, what am I supposed to do with that? You can't just do that…say those…"

"You want my cock don't you, sweetheart?"

Fucking hell. "Oh, God! Yes…yes…" it's a breathy moan.

His voice is shaky with need. "I can see those beautiful pert nipples, Bella. They are just begging for my mouth now, aren't they? You wore that dress to drive me crazy, I know."

Her eyes have zeroed in on his lips. They have swollen a little and become darker. "Please…"

Fuck, she's gonna kill him inside this restaurant. He adjusts his cock, moving closer again and letting his outer thigh rest flush with her left spread one, and then he says, "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

Fuck this is so hot…he is so fucking sexy it is not fair.

She swallows, then says, "I want to rub my…"

His eyes widen, "Don't stop…just say it…"

"…pussy all over your cock. Make you beg. If I was naked in your lap you would feel how hot and wet I am now. You would ache to be buried deep inside of me."

"Jesus," his eyes close momentarily, then when he opens them again it is through lowered lids. If he could get away with impaling her on his cock in public right now he would. "You ache for me, sweetheart?"

"Oh, fuck yes," her eyes roll she is so turned on.

"Clench your pussy for me Bella. Like you would if I was buried so deep inside you and you needed to squeeze my hard cock with your muscles."

She's panting now, squeezing and clenching. Her eyes are begging him for something…some sort of help…release.

"Yeah, that's right," he groans softly, then whispers like sin, "I would make you feel so good, baby. Fuck you so deep and so hard you would feel it for days."

She gasps, "Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella!" He can't help himself now. His right hand moves down under their table to squeeze and grip her upper thigh. "Fuck, you feel so good. So soft…and so fucking hot."

"Edward…_please_…"

He curses under his breath. "Jesus! Where did you come from?"

"Ehem." Another cleared throat. It's a little more authoritative sounding this time around. They freeze.

"Sir, madam…" it's the restaurant's manager. "I have taken the liberty of bringing you two take-out containers, including a complimentary slice of our, uh," he clears his throat again, "_decadent_ Chocolate Love Cake. Your dinner and drinks are on the house this evening."

Oh shit.

Their waiter, poor guy, is working fast, nervously boxing up their entrees as he tries not to look at either one of them. This was not of his doing.

"A cab is waiting out front for you now. Please go. Enjoy the rest of this beautiful night."

Well, fuck. They are getting kicked out!

Not five minutes later, two pairs of legs are seen rushing out the front door together.

Thirty minutes later their waiter leaves, grinning…his pockets two twenties heavier.

One hour later, Edward is trashing his idea of changing his profession…

…thanks to Bella's knowledge in reading.

And, Bella…well, she gets her wish…about the naked straddling.

The end.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
